


Exposé

by joaqualeesi



Category: DCU
Genre: DC take note this should totally be the MoS sequel, M/M, don't know how good it will be since it's my first attempt at writing sex, they eventually bone don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaqualeesi/pseuds/joaqualeesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark has to interview Bruce for the Daily Planet. It gets to be more than a little unprofessional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposé

Clark look at his watch for the eight time in five minutes. He was late. Of course he was late. When you're as rich as Bruce Wayne, you never have to be on time.

This piece was very important for the Daily Planet. Wayne Enterprises had suddenly bought out the entirety of Lexcorp and was planning to open up a Metropolis division. Perry had hesitated to even give it to Clark. At first he wanted Lois, insisting he have his best reporter on the case. However, when Lois found out that Wayne insisted on the interview taking place at a racquetball club, she rolled her eyes.

"I don't have time this, Perry," she said leaning against his office wall. "There are actually important stories out there to tell. I'm not going to waste my time humoring some rich boy's ego and letting him check out my ass in a tennis skirt."

Just then, Clark stumbled in, "I couldn't help but overhear, Mr. White. I was just, uh, about to ask for coffee orders. But perhaps I could be of some help. I'd be happy to take the job."

White shook his head. "Kent, if I sent you in there, not only would you not get the story, but I'd be gathering the information you got from the emergency room." "No, Clark can do it," Lois interjected. "I'm sure there's some secret athleticism lurking in there." Clark smiled.

After a few moments, White grumbled. "Be at the club by 2 'o clock sharp."

 

Wayne was now 20 minutes late. What on earth could be keeping him? Just as Clark started listening in on his surroundings, he heard the revving of a limo from a few blocks away. Within a few blinks it was zooming around the corner and in front of the building. A tall, dark figure emerged from the car, dressed in a slick black suit. This must be Clark's 2 'o clock, arriving at 2:21.

Hiding his annoyance, Clark extended his hand. "You must be Mr. Wayne. I'm Clark Kent from the Daily Planet."

Bruce's strong hand took in Clark's. "Bruce Wayne. Sorry I'm late. I didn't expect so much traffic." He eyed the man in front of him. "Were you planning on playing dressed in that?"

Clark look at himself. He was wearing his usual work attire. He gulped, "I didn't expect you would actually want to play with me. I assumed I would be catching an interview on your way to other activities."

Bruce laughed and held up his bag. "No matter, I always bring spare clothes." He looked up and down at Clark's figure. "You seem about my size."


End file.
